À la française !
by Mameyes
Summary: Recueil d'OS autour de notre belle nation et de ses compagnons !


Un vieux, vieux, vieux texte sur lequel je suis retombée. Je pense en profiter pour rassembler ici tous les One Shot que j'écrirai sur le fandom Hetalia ( vous pouvez d'ailleurs me proposer vos idées : je ne dis jamais non à un peu d'inspiration en plus. )

**F**eu

Francis n'avait jamais aimé le feu. Même sur les bougies. Ce devait être l'élément avec lequel il avait le moins d'affinité. C'était une peur presque phobique lorsque, tout petit déjà, il apercevait les maisons de sa Gaule natale être dévoré par cette étendue rougeoyante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux personnes ayant périt dans ce genre d'incendie, des personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait. Cette simple idée lui était insupportable. Pour lui, le feu était symbole de mort, de guerre et de pillage. Car, durant les premières années de sa vies, nombreux étaient les envahisseurs croyant faire valoir la loi du plus fort armé de torche et de hache, profitant de ses peurs d'enfant et de sa faiblesse de toute jeune nation. Dans ces moments là, la petite France, trop faible pour se défendre, se cachait, terrifié près d'un lac. L'eau se trouvait être un peu plus rassurante que son exacte opposé. Parfois il pouvait même entendre les hurlements des habitants qui résonnait dans sa tête comme une immonde cacophonie, il se mettait à pleurer, roulé en boule contre lui même, attendant qu'un adulte ou que Gallia ne vienne le chercher pour lui signifier que tout était fini.

Lorsque Rome l'enleva, France pleura, beaucoup. Gallia lui manquait, même si cette dernière ne lui avait pas manifesté autant d'affection qu'elle l'aurait du. Elle l'aimait c'était suffisant. Surtout, elle connaissait la phobie de son petit protégé et était habitué à ne pas mettre de bougie près de lui et à se résoudre à ne pas utiliser le brasero, même en hiver. Rome lui semblait certes gentil mais aimait le feu, la guerre et la violence, tout ce que Francis détestait. Et, ne connaissant pas cette particularité de sa très jeune nation, cette dernière ayant bien fait attention à ne pas le dévoiler à « l'ennemi, » le conquérant se plaisait à raconter des histoire dans lesquelles il se vantait de telle actions impliquant la mort de millier de personne par le feu. La petite France masquait sa panique derrière un masque de glace et la nuit venue, devait endurer de terrible cauchemars dans lesquelles il se voyait lui et sa terre natale brûler sous un feu de joie alimenté par un Rome, hilare. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut et fuyait se réfugier dans les draps de l'un de ses frères, Grèce en règle général. Puis, il se roulait en boule contre sa peau mate tandis qu'une main tendre caressait ses cheveux, geste que le méditerranéen ne s'autorisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il aurait été certes, complètement idiot de dire de lui qu'il était quelqu'un de doux et gentil mais il ne se voyait pas renvoyer son petit frère tremblant dans sa chambre. Là, Francis se sentait presque bien, entre les bras dans son frère rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il se sentait protégé et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Pourtant cette peur devint maladive lorsque son pays dû se convertir au catholicisme. L'enfer, Satan, la destruction des ennemis de Dieu par le feu… il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il fit des cauchemars terrible plusieurs jours encore après la lecture du livre saint. Clovis tenait pourtant à être entièrement soutenu par sa très jeune nation et Francis, bien que semblant de mauvaise foi, l'était et faisait tout un tas d'effort pour que tout se passe bien. Certes, en ces temps troublés, la guerre et la famine menaçaient ses populations mais il essayait tant bien que mal de grandir parmi eux tout en essayant, sans succès, de faire disparaître cette maudite phobie. Il faut dire qu'il y mettait du sien le petit bout d'à peine sept ans physique qui devait lutter contre des nations plus grandes, plus fortes et bien mieux organisés que lui. Et les bras de son frère n'était plus là pour le rassurer. Il était lui-même partit sur son propre territoire peu après la chute de Rome, que France avait presque fini par apprécier.

Puis, lentement, tandis qu'il gagnait en maturité, Francis découvrit les bons aspects du feu : cette chaleur indispensable qui réchauffait ses populations en hiver et les empêchait de mourir de froid, son aspect pratique pour cuire les aliments, faire fonctionner les forges, et puis son symbole, celui de la passion qui était la muse de tant d'artiste. Le feu pouvait être beau. La France pouvait même se permettre de fixer, fasciné, l'âtre de la cheminé dans laquelle ronflait ces flammes, qui semblait presque danser sur les morceau de bois noircit. C'était beau. C'était puissant. Et ça, seulement ça, lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus la petite contrée terrifiée par les envahisseurs mais bien une glorieuse nation pleine d'une arrogance juvénile et d'une frappe militaire non négligeable. Il pouvait maintenant sourire à son ancienne peur, la regarder dans les yeux et la défier.

Enfin, ça c'était avant. Avant que ce feu vengeur ne brûle lentement les chairs de sa belle Jeanne, si douce et si fragile sans son armure. Ses hurlements hanteraient probablement ses nuits mais il ne pouvait partir, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, à genoux face à cette peur, face à ces flammes qui le narguaient tout en emportant avec elles l'amour de sa trop longue vie. Quel ironie ! Voilà que le feu, symbole même de la passion amoureuse, le lui retirait avec toute la violence du monde. Il se sentait à nouveau petit enfant, terrifié face aux attaques, seul l'envahisseur avait changé, la victime aussi.


End file.
